Trail of the Angels
by TomorrowGirl
Summary: Ke Guiying is a sword spirit that has served the Herondale family for generations. With the discovery of Jace's true lineage, Imogen Herondale readily hands over Guiying's sword to aid and protect him. Not an easy task for her when a cocksure Shadowhunter like Jace already thinks he's the best. Born from a sinful sword,she faces many struggles to prove she is of a different nature.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own shadowhunters, or any of it's characters, just Guiying and any other oc's that may be sprinkled across this story.**_

 _I've had any idea for this sort of character for a little while now, but could never really figure out how to introduce/incorporate her in a way that they might do so in the actual show. The second half of season 2 just clicked with me as i watched, and soon enough Guiying found her place. As of yet i have no set pairings in regards to my lovelie, rather than try to force it i'd rather go with the flow and see were my writing in the moment takes her relationships with other characters._

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 **When Imogen Herondale arrived at the New York institute, there were many Shadowhunters flooding the ops centre, all of them stood to attention to receive the Inquisitor.** But Ke Guiying; who followed behind the woman flanking her left side, noticed the slight pull at the corner of her mouth that made her frown as she scanned the faces in front of her. It seemed that there were Shadowhunters missing. Guiying didn't need to think hard to know who, she'd been around the woman long enough to know that no ordinary Shadowhunters would garner such an irritated expression unless they were of some importance. Given the recent circumstances it was obvious that the two the inquisitor had been searching for were Jace and Clarissa Fairchild.

Almost as soon as she had come to the conclusion, words left the mouth of the inquisitor who glared at the Shadowhunter that had greeted them, following the inquisitor as she made her way to the podium in the centre of ops.

"Valentine's Children, where are they?"

Imogen Herondale was a rather imposing woman, and so when the Shadowhunter replied, they had cast there eyes downwards, perhaps to avoid her steely glare or perhaps out of guilt.

"Jace is training up on the roof, Clarissa isn't in the institute she-"

"You're letting Valentine's children run around free?"

The surrounding Shadowhunters stiffened at the Inquisitors harsh tone, whilst the one in front of them bit their lip, trying to think of a way to lesson the brutality of their reprimand.

"I'll go and get them." They offered, but the suggestion was immediately denied.

"If the New York institute could do anything properly then I wouldn't be here." In a brisk act of dismissal the Inquisitor waved her hand, "As the saying goes, if you want something done right then do it yourself."

Turning to the woman flanking her side she acknowledged her with a much warmer expression.

"Ke Guiying."

Upon hearing her name called, the young looking woman stepped forward in a swift and graceful movement, clasping her hands behind her back and lifting her chin showing off a marvelous v line jaw.

"Yes Inquisitor?"

"Round up Valentine Morgenstern's children would you?"

In a fluid movement Guiying outstretched her arms, clasping a folded fist in her palm as she lowered her head in a slight bow.

"Of course Inquisitor."

She straightened up when the woman dismissed her, shoulders rolling back as she pivoted to retreat, the silken fabrics she was wearing swaying in sync with her pulled back hair as she left.

Since he was already within the vicinity, Guiying decided to search for Jace, as he could then lead her to Clarissa, since it was likely he knew where she was. There was also that element of curiosity, as the young male was one of-if not the best, shadowhunters of his age and she hoped that she'd catch a glimpse of his skills if he was still practicing when she went up there.

Making her way to the rooftop, she could hear the familiar sound of clashing metal, before the weaponry was dropped, hand to hand combat taking place.

Unnoticed by the two training shadowhunters, Guiying analysed their movements, cataloguing each feint, blow and grapple, also out of habit making note of how their tricks could be further improved. She was pleasantly surprised, impressed even by the two and understanding why Jace had his skills held in such high regard-it hadn't took him much time to pin his parabatai to the ground at all.

No longer focusing on their fight, the two shadowhunters were more aware of their surroundings, and came to the quick realisation as they pulled themselves up to their feet that they were not alone.

As they spotted Guiying's figure emerging from the shadows, Alec and Jace stiffened, looking her over dubiously as she spoke.

"Apologies for not introducing myself sooner," She began, lowering her head to show sincerity. "But I didn't wish to interrupt your training."

Still unsure of what to make of the woman before them the two parabatai shared a glance, conversing with their eyes.

"And you are?" Jace asked finally, surprised when his question broke the woman's pensive expression as her eyes widened. It was just for a fraction of a short moment though, as she was quick to regain her composure.

"Ah, apologies again," She spoke almost but not quite sheepishly.

"It appears I've forgotten my manners."

She bowed once more before outstretching her hand, waiting patiently for the young Shadowhunter to accept her.

But after recent events it was no surprise that Jace would be suspicious of anyone, and not so quick to decide who was a friend or foe.

At first glance he had thought the woman in front of them was some kind of Seelie, there was definitely a sense of otherwordliness about her, with the way in which she carried herself with a regality and self assuredness that was common in the fair folk. And her style of dress was odd, old fashioned but at the same time slightly modern, though odd wasn't really something unusual in their world he supposed.

Jace realised though that this woman was not a Seelie, because there were no visible markers to show it, no pointed ears or strangely coloured eyes or patterned skin. And the way she spoke was not tricky, but matter of fact. And as she reached out a hand for him to shake he noticed under her sleeves, there was the presence of faded, almost invisible runes.

She was unusual definitely, and intriguing- but there didn't seem to be any hostility coming from her so he reached out and shook her hand.

"Ke Guiying." She introduced herself offering her hand next to the tall and broody Shadowhunter. He shook it albeit awkwardly and almost unwillingly, only doing so to remain polite, as she had been.

"From what I've heard from the Inquisitor I think I already know who the both of you are." She explained with the slightest of smirks as her eyes landed on Jace.

"They level of notoriety you and Clarissa have earned yourself in such a short amount of time is quite the impressive feat I must admit."

From her tone of voice it was hard for the blonde Shadowhunter to tell whether she was praising or being condescending, though he imagined it to be the latter since she was apparently with the Clave.

"Since we're on the topic of the both of you," She said, clasping her hands behind her back as she moved around the rooftop, eyes watching the greyish clouds dispersing into a hazy orange glow.

"The Inquisitor would like to see you both."

* * *

When Jace had agreed to find Clary, pry her away from Simon and bring her back to the institute; he neither expected nor wanted for Guiying to follow.

She had given him space whilst he changed out of his training clothes, and he had thought that she had simply been given the task of messenger, but as soon as he shrugged on a leather jacket she had appeared, looking over his shoulder as he tracked Clary's runes to find her exact location.

"Let's get going."

She said, once they had zeroed in on Clary's location which caused Jace to raise an eyebrow as he looked her over.

Clary was at the bridge, and although at this time of day their wouldn't be that many mundanes about, there would still be enough to notice something odd.

He could get away without glamouring himself since a leather jacket and jeans were commonplace, but he wasn't so sure about Guiying, whose get up looked like a darker, silkier and more embellished version of something the iron sisters would wear.

As if she could read his worries the woman smirked slightly at his frown.

"No need to worry Shadowhunter, i'm not visible to humans."

She patted his shoulder giving him a slight nudge forward to get him moving. He stopped when they were at the entrance of the institute, turning to Guiying.

"You say Shadowhunter as if you're not one."

Guiying hummed, adding to Jace's curiosity by letting her head tilt towards him to show twitching lips.

When he thought she was going to answer him she instead waved her hand forward in a delicate swooping motion.

"Let's keep moving shall we?"

"What, you're not going to answer me?"

Guiying laughed as his tone bordered on demanding. It was a sound Jace hadn't expected from her, not bird like or highpitched but soft with a slight huskiness.

"We can walk and talk." Guiying responded after a sigh, moving forward with her hands behind her back, fingers folded together.

"You wouldn't want to keep Imogen Herondale waiting would you?"

Jace had to agree, the Inquisitor was more frightening than a demon, and he already knew the woman disliked him, he didn't want to worsen her impression of him by taking his time.

When Jace rejoined her side, she looked ahead, eyes surveying her surroundings whilst she spoke.

"I was once a Shadowhunter, a long time ago."

"And now?"

Jace pressed, eliciting another irritating hum from her as her expression grew pensive.

"I'm not sure i'm able to tell you just yet, but you'll find out all in due time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jace's features scrunched up, and he started to second guess whether she was some part Seelie or not because her words had become just as confusing as the fair folk.

"It means i'll tell you later. Never know who or what's listening out here." She spoke and again Jace found himself at a loss, unable to argue with her. Who knew if demons, downworlders or circle members were hiding. It made him wonder though, whatever she was, why was it such a secret?

"Speaking of things we're not telling anyone yet," Guiying said, spinning on her heels to face the blonde Shadowhunter whilst she continued their journey walking backwards.

"Why is it you're keeping hush about the fact you are not a child of Valentine?"

Jace bristled for a moment, wondering how she knew that when the only person he had told was Alec...

"I didn't intentionally eavesdrop, you and your parabatai were rather loud."

Right, she had been lurking on the rooftop.

Jace didn't respond to her question and so she took it to believe that the reasoning wasn't something he was planning to share.

"I was just curious why you still allow yourself to be tied to a man like Valentine. But you have your own reasons you do not wish to disclose and I can respect that."

Offering him a smile to try and soften up his glower she continued. "You're secret's safe with me so long as you wish to keep it one. You have my word."

"No offence, but I don't know you that well so your word doesn't mean much."

Guiying pressed her lips together nodding her head.

"Understandable."

The two remained silent until they reached the bridge, easily spotting Clary sat upon a bench. The sunlight had added vibrancy to Clary's orange hair, setting it alight like a signalling flame.

Guiying averted her eyes as Clary leaned into the one she was sat beside to kiss him.

Instead her eyes moved to Jace, whose fingers clenched into fists, jaw tensing as his eyes landed on the kissing couple.

That was when she found the answer to her previous question. He was in love with Clary. She lifted a hand not sure whether it was to comfort him or pull him away, but he ignored the touch, and her hand stroked through air as it fell back to her side whilst Jace stormed over to the two.

Shaking her head she followed after him, standing a little further back to assess the group. The boy with Clary was interesting. He was full of demonic energy, the sort that was found in Vampires, and yet he was out in broad daylight.

He was a daylighter?

Clary and the vampire had hastily sprung apart when Jace had cleared his throat and called the name of the former.

Startled by the sudden interruption the couple glared at Jace with a mixture of surprise, irritation and confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

Clary asked, as Simon followed Clary's line of sight towards Jace and Guiying.

"Jace...and Mulan?" Simon raised an eyebrow as he looked from the blonde to the oddly dressed stranger, flinching when her stare hardened into a glare.

"Not funny."

"Sorry." He apologised almost immediately after her last breath and she smirked in amusement, before making her introductions.

"Ke Guiying. Pleasure to meet you." She offered her hand first to Clary who sceptically reached out.

"She came with the Inquisitor." Jace explained with a shrug, as Clary shook Guiying's hand.

"What's going on?" Clary questioned turning to Jace for answers. Instead, Guiying replied.

"The Inquisitor wishes to see the two of you."

* * *

Even now that they were back at the institute Jace was still unable to shake Guiying. She sure was thorough in her mission to deliver both him and Clary to Inquisitor Herondale, leading them all the way down to Valentines holding cell, were the Inquisitor currently was interrogating the man.

They waited outside, watching from a distance as the Inquisitor circled a chained up Valentine.

Guiying had been rather impassive, stood silently, no longer trying to converse with Jace and Clary like she had done earlier on their journey back. Jace looked away from Clary and towards Guiying as he heard her sudden intake of breath as the inquisitor lifted a stele to the torture rune on Valentines arm, sending the man into a scream.

Guiying closed her eyes, flinching and turning away slightly as the sound reached her eyes, the reminiscent ringing of a pained wail in her ears triggered a sharpness in her chest, and she bit her lip to keep herself composed.

When the inquisitor ceased her torturing and left Valentine, she straightened up, moving her hand that had clutched her chest behind her back with the other. But Jace noticed as she made the movement, that she still trembled slightly.

As soon as the Inquisitor appeared before them, Guiying bowed her head lightly as the woman acknowledged her, and thanked her for bringing Valentines 'children' to her.

Guiying glanced at the young shadowhunters, then cautiously towards the door where Valentine was being held.

"If that was all you needed of me, please may I be excused?"

With a nod from Imogen Herondale, Guiying wasted no time in leaving them behind, disappearing quickly.


End file.
